seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece Legacy: Begin the dream arc part 1
"YOU WANT MY FORTUNE? YOU CAN HAVE IT! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS FIND IT! " Wealth, fame, fortune, these and everything else in the world can be yours. These words sent pirates in a frenzy, when the world famous Gol D. Roger, the first pirate king, told everyone this. For nearly 30 years, almost every pirate in the world tried to find the treasure known as 'One Piece'. The 2nd pirate king, a man by the name as 'Monkey D. Luffy' found the treasure, and became king of the pirates. His death, brought another age of pirates, to the world, to find his treasure. It has been nearly 200 years since then. Many doubt the actual nature of one piece, many doubt it actually existed, but their is still many who want to find the treasure. In the world of One piece, dreams, treasures, and friends have many different meanings. None are true or false. We come to the story, that started the events of the 3rd pirate king. A young man, who had a strange name. The story starts in a small town in a small ocean. - "RUN!" The men of the village were running, while some of them carried away their kids and wives from the pirates. The pirates all looked bloodthirsty, with the torn clothes, and many of them having tattoos. Many were carrying swords and some were even carrying guns. The villagers must have outnumbered them 10 to 1, but the pirates had weapons and were far stronger then them. One pirate, taller then most, and wearing black, was calling the shots. "ALL OF YOU BETTER RUN, BEFORE CAPTAIN RECK COMES HERE!" Many of the villagers, even the children, knew who was Captain Reck. Reck is one of the most feared pirates in East blue, with a bounty of 9 million . Just when most of the villagers thought they escaped, 10 pirates came at the entrance. The villagers knew they were trapped. Behind them, they saw the man named Captain Reck. Reck was just like his bounty posters. He was 6'7, taller then most people, muscular, with an open shirt to show it, and had multiple scars all over his face. He held a katana, a big one, to show how powerful he is. Reck had gray hair, with a ponytail, and he was swaggering over to the people. "Do you know... Who I am?" His voice was tough, with years of yelling orders and threats, so people were scared to hear it. One of the villagers, an old man, with a bald head and a short gray beard stood up. He was half Reck's size, but he had lived twice as long. "Captain Reck. The 'gray death' of the east blue." Reck just started to swagger much closer to the old man, and rubbed his bald head. "Old man, did I tell you that you would make a perfect bowling ball?" The old man started to get scared, regretting what he did. He was about to back away, when he saw 5 men on the villages town hall. "THE ALPHA SQUAD!" Reck and his entire crew looked up on the building to see them. 5 men all wearing normal clothes but with A shaped buttons on their chests. The leader, was 7'1, was bald, and black. He was even more muscular then Reck, and was smirking at the pirates. "Well well well..." Reck jumped up from the 20 meter building, and was standing over Reck. The people were shocked to see him do that, with ease, and the speed. Even Reck was scared by him. "A...alpha squad?!" The other 4 jumped down next to the leader, and brought out their own katanas. Despite the leader being unarmed, he was far more powerful then the 4 combined. Reck knew that, and was scared. Despite having 40 men, he was terrified. "M...men... Run! ITS THE ALPHA SQUAD!" The crew of Reck started to run away. He was famous for wiping out 3 other pirate crew, and he was just alone. Reck himself started to run away, when the leader grabbed him, and held his pony tail. "Do you know... Who I am?" Reck was stunned, he knew what he said earlier?! From so far away?! But he answered anyway. "Commander Beta!" "Correct. Did you know your hair makes you look like a horse?" "N...no." "Well then. You should do what other horses do... And run" Beta let Reck go, and Reck ran away as far as he could. He was terrified of Beta, and he didn't want to fight him. Beta and the alpha squad took down one of the most feared pirate crews in the east blue without fighting them. The villagers started to praise the squad. They saved the village again. Only one person, the old man thought of the one thing the village people forgot. To pay them to protect the village every month is 20 million . They only had 18 million this month. - The village was on the shore of a small island with only a few houses, one market, and one town hall. It was called 'Break town' but many people still thought of it as the old village. They were annexed to the New World Government, but refused a marine presence. Ironic that they had no problems with a merc squad, even a famous one. Only 400 people lived here, and the mayor was trying to save them. "B...Beta, please, the trade harvest is only getting faster, please, take 10 million now, and we'll give you 30 million next month!" Captain Beta, and his squad were all sitting on the chairs of the mayors office. The mayor was a small, skinny man, with too much facial hair. He wore the typical mayor outfit, of a suit and top hat. The captain decided to talk to the mayor. "MR Mayor, I would love to protect the village... But... We need 20 million . We can't give you an exception. Now... If you were to sell some stuff here, maybe you can make it up." The mayor knew that to 'sell' 2 million of worth material would be nearly half the village. But without the captain, there would be no village. The mayor had to round up money. - Reck's ship was huge. As long as 40 meters, and as wide as 25 meters. Black wood, to scare away people, and had a mast of a dragon. Despite the defeat, the pirates were partying. They were to attack the village tomorrow. Captain Reck said so. Meanwhile, coming in, was the 'Alpha squad'. The alpha squad got on the boat, and joined the party. With the captain and his first mate talking in the office in the boat. "Captain Beta, why do we do this? Why not invade the town?" Putting on his outfit, Captain Beta was finally calm. Wearing a long overcoat, with real gold buttons, with the typical captains hat. Captain Beta a true pirate. Reck was however, just a loyal first mate. Reck took off his fake scars, that made him look scary to people while Beta was sipping vodka. Beta decided to tell his loyal man why. "Reck. If I were to conquer every village, we would have marine headquarters attack us. I made you captain, to spread fear. I made this, so people would know the fame of the great 'Alpha squad'. If we were to defeat the famous 'Captain Reck' we would become famous in ALL the blues. Now, this village will help us. When they can't pay, I want you to destroy it. With it gone, all of East blue will know, that they need the big bad alpha squad to protect them from people like you. Keh keh keh." Both Beta and Reck just laughed. They made nearly 100 million from the village, and now they can take everything from it. No one is powerful enough to stop them. - The person who could stop them entered town. He was starving, and he was nearly dead. He was only 5'6, and was very muscular. He had dark hair, and was not a day over 17. He had a yellow shirt, with black polka dots, and wore a arm band. He hadn't eaten in 3 days, and traveled on his boat. His boat was a small, but nice one. He however, could barely use it, and on,y traveled so far because he had the smallest understanding that wheels help it move, and having the sails open make it fast or slow. He knew he needed someone to help him with it. He entered the village, and with his nose, found the closest restaurant. Entering the place, he found it was small, with only 4 men and a chef. Walking to the chef, he ordered his food. "Meat. Lots of it. Please." The chef knew young men loved to eat cows, so he got all the cow meat he got. 35 pounds of meat later, the boy was full. "Thanks mister. Man, that was DELICIOUS!" The chef was amazed by that burst of voice. "That will be 2,000 kid." The teenager stopped smiling, remembering an important fact. "I don't have money." "WHAT?!" The chef has never met anyone so greedy, taking all his food and not paying. "HOW WILL YOU PAY?! DO YOU EVEN HAVE A JOB?!" The young man just looked at him with a puzzled look, and decided to tell him. "Nope. I'm a pirate." The 4 men looked at the young man, and got up. They were members of the alpha squad. The chef saw them, and only smirked. The biggest one grabbed the young man, and asked. "What's your name kid?" "Marshall D. Tack." "Did you know, we were pirate hunters." "You are?" "Yep." "You got money?" "Yes." "Whoo!" Tack turned around, and uppercutted one of them. Before the other 3 could react, he punched one of them, kicked the other one, and slapped the last one. With only one hit each, he took down 4 highly trained men. While the chef was gaped mouth, Tack mugged the unconscious body, and gave all their money to the chef. "Here you go." Tack walked away, and was smiling. He was a nice man, who I payed his debts. - "WHAT?!" Beta saw his 4 beat up men, who were crying to him. After himself and Rack, these were the elite of his crew. How could they lose to a kid with ease? One of them, Red, tried to tell him what happened. "Sir... We lost to just kid, but he was super tough. We swear!" Beta knew he was tough, but that was no excuse. "You 4 can live, if you help me find him, when we attack the village." They were shocked, and Blue asked "Were doing it now?" "Yes." Beta got out of his office, he screamed to his crew. "MEN! TIME TO RAMPAGE!" - Tack was still at the village. He was wondering whatever to eat some more, or sleep. It was night, and most people were asleep. Only an old man was around, letting a fire on some post, to keep lights to the village. While Tack's stomach growled like a demon, he noticed a sight. 40 men coming towards the village. When the old man noticed them, he got scared. "Reck's crew... And... Is that Beta?!" Tack was just wondering where he could sleep. He looked at the old man, and decided to ask who those guys were. "Who are they?" The old man just looked shocked, and decided to yell, so everyone could here. "ITS PIRATES!" "Oh." No one heard, because the old man was a small man. Tack thought of a nice plan to sleep, when he asked the old man. "If I stop them, can I sleep at your place?" The old man just looked shocked, but he decided to help. "Yes." Tack just looked at them, and smiled. "YES!" Tack ran right at the enemy. - "Is that him" Beta noticed the young man running at them, looking at Jeb. "Yes." Reck himself decided to run at the enemy. He drew his Katana out, and was prepared to attack. He had defeated hundred of enemy's. He could defeat some young man, even if he could defeat most of the alpha squad. He jumped in the air, and was prepared to slash the enemy. "DIE SCUM!" Tack looked at him, and only smiled. "Gum Gum... Bam!" He stopped what he was doing, and sent a punch at him. His arm extended, and it hit Reck straight on, sending him flying back at the pirates. Most of the pirates were shocked. - Devil fruits are rare. More so in the Blues. Less then 10 devil fruit users live in the east blue, with one of them being Tack. Tack ate the Gum Gum fruit, a fruit that made him a Gum Gum man. It could be seen as poetic justice, that the former pirate king hundreds of years ago own devil fruit fell in the hands of a boy with the same dream as him. Tack had one dream. Being the king of pirates. He had some reasons for wanting to be king of the pirates, but he decided the reason would be because it was the most free life one could have. - The pirates just looked at the flying Reck, and screamed. This was a sight they never hoped to see, the first mate defeated. The next thing they saw, was Tack preparing a kick. "Gum Gum... Whip!" While Beta dodged the attack, jumping, Tack sent a 100 foot long whip, taking them all down. Beta landed behind Tack, and was angry. No one has defeated his crew, and the first person to do so was just a kid! "WHO ARE YOU!" "I am Marshall D. Tack. A pirate!" Beta had enough. With all his speed, he sprinted towards Tack, and punched his face. Tack didn't even feel a thing. Beta was just shocked, to see the boy's cheek expand all over his fist. "W...what are you?" "A gum gum man." Tack punched Beta in the chest, and Beta fell over. Tack looked at the village, and saw everyone with pitch forks and torches. Did they hear he was a pirate? He looked at the west, to his boat, and just ran. He didn't want to hurt them at all. He got to his boat, and jumped on. He used his stern thing arms, to get the sails open. He grabbed the wheel, and he felt the boat move. Good, they couldn't get him. He looked back at the village, and he started to get sleepy. "Another village that ran me out." Tack hated to beat up people who weren't pirate or after him. His friends said hurting 'innocents' was wrong. Tack never found it fun. Being a pirate was to have fun. He laid down on the boat, and fell asleep. Next Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Begin the dream arc Category:Nobody700 Story